


【ME/PWP】肆意妄为

by Lhuanxi



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhuanxi/pseuds/Lhuanxi
Kudos: 5





	【ME/PWP】肆意妄为

Eduardo在课堂上接到电话。一串不存在于通讯录里的号码，他却不陌生，清楚对方是不会轻易打来，也来不及离开阶梯教室，侧过身按下接听。  
电话那头的话语令小鹿大惊失色，惊慌间他抓起物品冲出座位。

Mark已经很久没见光了，双眼被紧紧遮挡，他也不恼，被催时就跟着走，坐定后安静地养神。除视觉外的感官灵敏，他知道这一路坐过汽车、飞机、汽车：现在SUV发动了，在当地接手看管他的人挂了电话。听着他和别人的对话，Mark推断到此人应该是当地的总管，现在就紧挨自己坐在后排。空气静得可怕，他察觉到锐利的视线在打量自己——第一次近距离接触Zuckerbeg，Mark自命不凡，认为对方这种观察无可厚非。  
车上的人后倒前倾又后倒，逐渐驶进鸣笛四起的繁华街道——是个大都市，Mark猜着，可他们下车的地点却异常隐蔽静谧。他被拉下车，走进一栋建筑，脚下铺张着绒厚地毯，顺着它左右拐弯、上下楼梯，最终被推进房间，摁压着坐下。遮挡双眼的布料被扯开，光明猛刺向他，Mark眯眼了许久才逐渐适应。对面是套豪华桌椅，他像个犯事的学生来到校长室，却惬意地欣赏下屋内装潢，静候接下来的事。有位西装革履的男士驻立在Mark的视线范围内，无疑就是之前那位总管：要不是Mark现在被绑架，他绝不会怀疑眼前这位与黑道有任何关联。

他们不知在等谁，但没过多久就听见一双皮鞋踩着地毯，由远到近地奔来。那人来到门口时，总管像一切帮派电影里上演的桥段，毕恭毕敬地道：“小少爷好。”  
小少爷。Mark正玩味地揣摩这一称呼，顷刻之间就见一只斑比风尘仆仆地绕到自己面前，与他对视上时流露出痛苦的表情。  
“Wardo？”

这是官司结束后他们第一次见面，气氛微妙得可怕。好在总管开了口：“先生派我们把他给您带来，说任你处置。”  
“任我处置？”Eduardo把包大力甩在待客的沙发上，疑问句的尾音上扬得夸张，“难道要Facebook的CEO惨死在波士顿他才开心？这难道不是增大我们Saverin家族暴露身份的可能？父亲怎么会下这种命令！蠢货，去给我查！”   
Eduardo在电话里听到下属已经把Mark Zuckerberg绑来了，疯一样赶来，生怕他受一点伤，此刻眼见着对方完整地坐在面前，慌乱担心化为恼怒来爆发。一贯的甜心生气时总会红了眼眶，明明在下属前就该保持理直气壮的态度，可眼泪总是不听话，此刻在双眸里汪汪成一片湖泊。总管难得见小少爷发怒，正要退下去审查，Eduardo却垂眸瞥见Mark的手还被反剪着铐在背后，勒令属下停住，嗓音带着天生甜糯：“给他解开。”  
一时间房间里存在三人，Eduardo还未平复一路赶来的急促心跳，总管正紧张着自己是否失责，唯独Mark气定神闲，漠然神情令他气场全开，仿佛是在等待一杯咖啡外加点心。总管被眼前的情况扰得慌乱，Eduardo实在看不下去，朝他伸出手：“钥匙给我，出去吧。”  
双开的门从外边合上，室内弥漫开精彩的无声。Eduardo向Mark走近的脚步声被地毯吸音，弯腰替他解开禁锢时不得不凑近，Mark不知是恰好还是故意偏头，差点在Wardo面颊上落下一枚吻。  
“谢谢。”Mark活动着发红的手腕。  
“抱歉。”Eduardo回以另一礼貌用语。

他远离那小片暧昧，倚坐在桌角，却无法阻止密闭空间里悄然滋长情愫。Mark没说话，眼睛却在追问，Eduardo心想他从加州被一路绑来波士顿，自己理应欠他个解释，叹口气：“如你所见，我们家还掌控着部分黑道势力。”  
Mark在椅子上换了个更舒服的坐姿：“所以你之前说的，你小时候被列入黑社会绑架名单？”  
“演的，”Eduardo转了下家族戒指，“当时巴西警方开始怀疑我们了，于是父亲就安排了这么一出戏推脱嫌疑，举家搬来美国。”  
如此反转的故事理应成为老友叙旧的绝妙话题，可谁让他们三个月前最后一次见面，还是在签署那些份该死的官司协议。Mark也没说话，Eduardo觉得不应该纵容沉默——沉默是性的开端。于是即便Facebook日益扩大的新闻随处可见，他此刻还要装模作样地问：“Facebook怎么样？”  
你怎么样？Eduardo其实想问这句，可Mark看上去出奇得好，被绑架也能保持他的帝王风范，撼动不了丝毫情感。  
“非常好。你呢，Wardo？你怎么样？”

谁能想到时过境迁，Mark反而成为他们中懂得关心对方的那位。Eduardo逃避对视而低下视线，脑袋运转着如何作答是好，没注意Mark起身接近。  
“有想我吗？”  
Mark追加问题，手掌隔着Wardo的西裤朝他腿间揉去。Eduardo没来得及惊呼，就听Mark一贯清冷的嗓音说悄悄话时也迸发情感：  
“我想你了。”

Eduardo坐于桌角的姿势正方便Mark贴近吻他，小鹿心中也有小鹿在蹦跳，手抵上Mark的卫衣却没推，回吻才是顺应了空气里千千万万的暧昧因子，成就性张力爆发。得到回应的Mark倍感满意，他摄取Wardo甜美的舌尖一点，毫不介意地吻出声响，手下用适度的力气亵玩小小鹿。Wardo匆匆结束了这个吻，后撤时唇间不舍地“啵”一声，他也来不及脸红：“别在这里闹！”  
Mark才不予理会。一想到甜心前男友平日里循规蹈矩，劝说自己Facemash侵犯隐私违背校规啦等等，背地里居然是黑道组织的少爷，Mark就忍不住下半身冲动——年轻人难免追求刺激、情欲和刺激的情欲——他顶胯戳戳Wardo腰间，示意现在拒绝真的晚了。Mark把他吻着带到桌后，此刻Wardo正好背对房门，半推半就地坐上桌沿，金属扣被扯开时清脆作响，他试图抗拒着不抬臀部，外裤与内裤却还是被Mark一同大力扯下。再想要并拢光溜溜的下半身，也被Mark抢先一步挡住，伸手直接地撸动他的勃起。那熟悉的带茧的五指太懂得取悦Wardo，他无法抗拒欢愉，只能不时瞧一眼自己的肿胀，剩余时刻目光都紧锁Mark面庞，观察他是否也一样泛起情欲的红色。Mark的鼻尖、耳垂和颧骨处如他所愿地生起粉云，可气息相比Wardo还是较为平稳。Mark松开了甜心的性器，转而去解他衬衣纽扣，敞露精瘦白皙的胸膛和完美的腰间曲线，却不扯掉领带，而是靠它把斑比拉来接吻。快乐的终止撩拨Wardo欲望，等Mark吻完低头时，发觉他已经自顾自地湿了。  
Mark毫不吝啬，不客气地捅进两指，听Wardo由最初的大口吸气，演变成好听的尾音吟哦，看他湿漉的双眼始终与自己对视，忍不住亲亲他软唇。Wardo紧得不可思议，Mark小心地抽动手指，感知软肉涌来包裹自己，吸附着肌肤渴望被更猛烈地撞击。  
“很会自娱自乐啊，少爷。”  
突如其来的称呼令Wardo猛然收缩，狠狠夹紧了体内的手指，Mark勾动指尖令他放松，想着要让性器也体验这种紧致，于是只把运动裤卸下一点，衣物整齐地操开几近赤裸的Wardo。Eduardo从没想过会被Mark称呼为“少爷”，新鲜与羞耻感融汇，提醒自己现在正位于组织的建筑里，面颊烫得通红，另一边却自发迎合着Mark的进入。Mark慢慢地往深处探，许久没有做了，他真的好想念Wardo的滋味，想念他圆润的翘屁股把自己含紧——终于如愿以偿。Wardo被顶到敏感处便一下疲软了身子，他受不了Mark在那一点处来回碾过，尤其是在这种极慢的速度下。他把自己挂在Mark怀里，搂紧着对方而起伏呻吟，身下被出入的频率逐渐加快，将他顶撞得不断向上耸动。Wardo试图把长腿盘绕在Mark腰间，却总是攀不紧，导致全身几乎只有他们的结合处在受力，更深刻了那处的刺激。  
Mark圈好Wardo上身，很快察觉到Wardo在被顶撞时吃力地保持平衡，生怕自己突然掉下桌。意识到他的难处，Mark凑上去吻他，身下却抽出，令小鹿仰着情欲遍布的眼眸瞧他，Mark却拆开他盘在腰间的长腿，示意Wardo下桌站好：他刚一着地，就被转过身正对房门，Mark从他背后伸出手来把桌面一扫而空，在他漂亮的后颈软肉上施点力，Wardo便俯身在桌面上趴好。桌面的温度让他觉得冷，Wardo敞开胸膛上乳尖一定愈发激凸，可惜Mark欣赏不到，此刻正用他的拖鞋踢踢对方皮鞋鞋跟，让他分开腿把臀部翘高。Mark让自己对好小穴，刚刚压进Wardo便一口气贯穿至最深。Mark开始在深处里循序渐进地前送，Wardo一边抑制着自己不要尖叫出声，一边克制着发出欢愉的哼哼。  
直到有人敲三下门：“少爷，消息......”  
Mark甚至都没来得及作出反应，就听Wardo立即喊道：“别进来！”他本就甜糯的鼻音在此刻更明显，一下把门外人喊懵了，久久才回：“您没事吧？”  
怎么可能没事。Eduardo想要让Mark停下，自己才好清清嗓子把总管先打发走，可Mark被他叫喊时猛收甬道的小动作狠狠刺激到，几乎是完全退出再挺进，让Wardo承受这大力的进出。Eduardo不得不咬唇，以防任何单字音节溢出门外，Mark还偏偏压下身子到他耳后轻言轻语：“怎么不回答他？”  
Eduardo心想着总管多半都要猜到里面发生了什么，却还是拼命屏住喘息，提高声音：“我没事......呜...稍等片刻！”  
门外便再没了声。Wardo松口气，紧接着就因为这松懈的态度被Mark狂撞一下，没忍住地喘出。Mark在他身后轻笑，却放柔了进出的动作，于Wardo耳垂边留恋如珍珠一串的吻：“是我。”  
“...什么？”穴道在经历绵长的温柔，Mark的每一寸进退都像极了慢动作，把酥麻清晰地刻给Wardo，令他脑袋昏昏，不解地发问。  
“他们确实收到了要绑架我的命令。是我发的。”  
纵然看不见Wardo面庞，Mark也能想象他一定瞪大灵动的双眼：“什么！”  
Mark只回了句“我不想再瞒着你了”，便没给Wardo追问的机会，让他翻身面对自己，再挺直腰间操他。Mark的高频率每下都戳中自己敏感，Wardo全身疲软，除了手在一下有一下没地撸着自己，剩下的所有力气都用来大口喘息与呻吟，软软的嗓音叫起来深得人心，Mark就是在这声音里濒临释放，抽出Wardo体内，抵在他胸膛上射出。Wardo也同样弄湿了自己的小腹。  
他们交换亲吻。Mark把他从桌上扶起，自己在椅上坐好，把Wardo拉来腿上，抽纸来替他仔细地擦去白浊，其间又亲亲那玫瑰般绽放鲜红的唇瓣，帮着他扣好衬衫。Wardo穿戴好裤子才有了发问的底气：“不觉得你应该好好解释下吗？”  
他们都站起来，Mark替他查看衣物有无不得体：“因为我知道通过正常途径来找你的话，你肯定不答应见我。”  
“就这！你明白外面那些人轻轻松松就能把你手臂卸了吧！还偏要让他们绑架你！”  
“说过了，就是想你了。想见你。”

Eduardo再说不出其他话来，眼前的Mark依旧是那位卷发geek，不可一世目中无人，情商低到只有分离才让他懂得想念。Mark再三确定Wardo衣物整洁，目光却停留在那条皱巴巴的领带上，帮他取下，塞到自己卫衣兜里，朝门外喊着：”进来吧。“  
总管推门进来，入眼的是满地狼藉，桌上的物品基本都滚落在地毯之上，他也不敢多想，朝Eduardo公事公办地禀报着：”我们的确收到了要绑架Mark Zuckerberg的命令。我和加州那边再三确认过，也要求他们去查过了。“他没想到得到的是Eduardo一句无厘头的紧张发问：”这是你的办公室吗？有监控吗？“  
总管真的不敢深想，毕恭毕敬：”有。“  
Wardo原本绯红的脸霎时就要吓白，Mark认为他不能再可爱，无意插入他们上下属间的对话，却还是走近Wardo。没了领带，他就扯过Wardo敞开的衬衣领口，拉他来接吻，亲完说起悄悄话：”放心吧，交给我。“  
Mark也不管总管此时大惊失色却也得佯装淡定，问着Wardo：“我可以走吗？”  
Eduardo还能留他在这干什么呢？最不该干的事都干完了。他接过Mark递来的包，点点头，就要一起离开。总管当然不能拦，只好跟在他们身后，却没料到Eduardo又转身朝自己说话。  
小少爷支支吾吾：“你这里...最好桌椅啊都换换。还有地毯。最好都换。”说完他直接转身离开，不好意思去揣摩属下的表情。

这是这间办公室多年来除了鲜血外飞溅体液。

fin.


End file.
